Living The Crazy Life: Chapter 2
by LittleAnnie1
Summary: Second Chapter... :D


Ryder walked down the stairs to see Lennox and Joe sitting at the kitchen table in silence.  
"Hey." He said. No answer.  
"Fine. Dont answer." He said again. Lennox glared up at him.  
"Dont you notice something is missing?" Lennox asked.  
"Lucky Charms?" Ryder said while rummaging through the kitchen cabinet. Joe stood up quickly to stop Lennox from saying anything disrespectful.  
"No, buddy, its your Aunt Mel."  
"Yeah," Lennox replied,"She went out with that guy Eric she met last week." Ryder poured himself a bowl of cereal. It was Joe's day off so he had to make it.  
"Wow. I thought Aunt Mel was responsible." Ryder said. Lennox laughed.  
"Responsible my a-"  
"Watch your language please, Lennox." Joe cut in.  
"Sorry." Lennox answered. Joe stared at the floor.  
"Whats the matter Joe?" Ryder asked.  
"I'm just worried about her." Joe said. Lennox smiled.  
"Awwwwwwwww! Thats cute!" She yelled, poking him.  
"No, not like that. Who's going to sign my check?"  
"I still think you ment it like that." Suddenly the phone rang and Joe ran to it, but slowed down.  
"Hello?"  
"J-joe! Heyyyyyyy, whats up?" Mel was very drunk.  
"Mel, whats the matter?"  
"I'm outside and Im wayyyy to drunk. I missed you!" Joe thought it must have been the alchohol that said that.  
"Yeah, yeah. Are you in the driveway?"  
"Yup."  
"Hold on, I'll let you in."  
"Okay!" Joe opened the door and suddenly Mel grabbed him and kissed him. She jumped up on him like she was mauling him. Ryder looked at Lennox.  
"Uh..." He gasped, his voice traveleing off. Mel got down off him. She smiled at him.  
"What was that?" Lennox yelled.  
"I had to kiss SOMEBODY." Joe stood there with his arms out and his face was bright red.  
"Joe? You okay?" Ryder said. No answer. Lennox slowly walked towards him and waved her hand in front of his face.  
"Nope. He's out." They left and Joe finally snapped out of it.  
"Yuck." Ryder mumbled after he got on the school bus, but looked over to notice Lennox smiling with her eyes closed in the seat.

Mel yawned as she clutched her cup of strong black coffee on the couch.  
"Hi Joe."  
"Um..Hi." Joe answered quickly.  
"I have to ask you something." Mel replied. Joe walked quicker with every word. He turned around.  
"Yeah?"  
"Did we...kiss this morning? I mean my memeory isnt the best but-"  
"Yes." Mel's mouth dropped open.  
"O-oh..."  
"Yeah, you kinda mauled me..." Joe said quietly.  
"Umm..I'm sorry."Mel said awkwardly. Joe smiled at her.  
"No, Uh, its, uh, okay..." Mel laughed.  
"Alright."  
"Okay."  
"Joe, Do you Eric is a bad influenece for me?" Mel asked.  
"Mel, your an adult."  
"So?"  
"Oh, he's fine."Joe said.  
Actually, he wasnt. Joe met him a week ago, he owned a motorcicle, and he had at least 14 tatoos. Joe even counted. He swore he wasn't jealous at all, he had muscles while that guy...well that guy had a motorcycle.  
"Good. Joe? You okay Longo?" Mel asked. Joe snapped out of his daze quickly.  
"Yes. I-I just think that he is well to tough, and you are to...well you are to innocent." Mel laughed at Joe's comment.  
"Me? Innocent?"  
"Do you even have a tattoo?" Joe said. Mel rubbed her chin intelegintly.  
"Well, yes. I had one that said I love Jim but I got it removed when I was 28."  
"That doesnt count! And who is Jim, Burke?" Joe yelled. Mel shrugged.  
"How was I supposed to know? I was drunk! And Lennox and Ryder were like elev -14!" Mel said, correcting herself from revealing her true age.  
"Yeah, lets just go with that." Mel laughed.  
"Okay, well I have to- oh, yeah, I'm off today. I dont have to make Ryder and Lennox's dinner tonight." Joe said again.  
"Oh...do you want to go out?" Mel wondered. Joe stood up.  
"Go where Mel?" He asked.  
"I dont know...How about the chinese place by my office?" Mel replied. Joe turned white. 'The chinese place? Why would she choose that? The apartment...'  
Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted.  
"Joe?" Mel said.  
"Oh, yeah, The Chinese place...Okay." Mel smiled and got up.  
"Lennox, Ryder! C'mon down, were going out." She yelled.  
"Okay!" She heard them call.

"Lennox, please pull down your dress." Joe whispered as Mel, Ryder, and Lennox and Joe entered the Chinese resturant.  
"Why?" Lennox whined. Joe ignored her. She noticed a Boy was giving her looks across the place, so she pulled it down over her knees.  
"Where do we sit?" Mel asked. Joe pointed to a table and everyone exept Lennox sat down.  
"You know what? Ryder and I would like to sit in the table behind you." She said. Mel gave her a look.  
" ." Lennox quickly sat down. Lennox's eyes were glued on Joe. He was staring at Mel, even though he didnt realize it. Rage was filling inside her. How could her Aunt Mel just not even realize what a man she has next to her? Joe obviously cares about her. If only he said something...  
"Lennox? Do you want coke or sprite?" Mel said. Lennox almost fell out of her chair.  
"What? Oh, uh...sprite...plaese." Lennox answered. Mel suddnely smiled at Joe, but stopped when Lennox cleared her throat.  
"Aunt Mel, why do you stare at Joe all the time?"Ryder asked without even thinking. Mel choked on her drink and Joe patted her on the back. She jumped at the feel of his hand.  
"What...?" Mel quietly asked.  
"I said-"  
"Who cares what he said? The question on the table is why do you stare at Joe?" Lennox said. Mel and Joe looked at eachother and then at Lennox.  
"Uh...I dont stare at him. I think you need an eye checkup, sweetie." Mel replied, kicking Ryder and his sister under the table. Lennox rolled her eyes.  
"Anyway," Joe exclaimed awkwardly,"I don't know why but this place makes me feel weird."  
"Why, because everyone else in here is chinese?" Ryder replied under his breath.  
"No,Ryder, I cant put my finger on it." Lennox put her hand in the air.  
"I know! Isn't this the chinese food that Aunt Mel brought to your apartment that you never got?" Mel choked once again and Joe turned red.  
"What?" They shreiked at the same time.  
"You know, last year?" Lennox remarked again. Mel looked up at Joe. He was sitting there like she never said anything.  
"Yes." Joe mumbled bluntly. Lennox nodded and shrunk in her seat. They werent going to snap anytime soon.

After the long dinner and the even longer ride home, Ryder went up to his room and played his regular video games when Lennox knocked on his door.  
"What?"He yelled, his eyes still glued on to the TV.  
"I just wanted to ask you something, dork." Lennox yelled back.  
"Fine." Lennox opeened the door.  
"Did you notice how Aunt Mel and Joe were quiet when I asked about thr chinese food and his apartment?" Lennox declared. Ryder nodded.  
"Well, I just find it a little odd."  
"Well go talk to Joe or Aunt Mel then." Ryder murmured.  
"Fine!" Lennox got up and slammmed the door.  
She felt like she was the only one who EVER noticed the chemistry between the two adults in the house.

Mel and Joe sat on the couch in silence. Their minds were racing with many thoughts. Mel finally got the courage to speak up.  
"Joe, can I ask you a question?"  
"What?"  
"Do you consider yourself a co-parent?" Joe immediatley looked at Mel. She hadnt called him that since he gave Lennox a secret driving lesson.  
"Mel, we went over this-"  
"I know. I was just asking."  
"Well that is what you called me," Joe quietly stated, almost humming. "I guess. Are you used to me being this 'soft' Burke?" Mel punched him.  
"Oh, Joe, You are so annoying."  
"Right back at you. I have to go. I need to work out with-"  
"Ewe. I dont need to know." Mel snapped. Joe smiled and walked to the basement.

4 WEEKS LATER  
A month went by pretty fast. Lennox puublished many articles on her blog, Ryder was still dating Holly, and Mel's realationship with Eric intenstified. Joe hated Eric and Eric hated Joe. It all started on April 22, 2012, when Mel brought Eric home.  
FLASHBACK...  
Mel got out of the car when Eric opened the door for her. She knew Eric had manners, something that Joe obviously lacked.  
"Thank you." She said. Eric put him strong hand in hers and led her to the door. She felt like a teenager with him. She glared up at him and smiled. Eric opened the door for her. Joe walked in at the same time.  
"Hey. How was your date?" He asked, sounding more like a father than a nanny.  
"It was good Joe." Eric answered, giving Joe a look that made him feel quite uncomfortable.  
"Oh." Joe quickly said. Mel smiled at Eric and gave him a kiss.  
"I'll see you next week." Eric told Mel. Mel nodded.  
"Okay. Bye." Mel shut the door.  
"So, Burke, how was it in your opinion?" Joe questioned, plopping down on the couch, a beer in his hand.  
"Well," Mel recalled," It was great!" Joe turned to look at her.  
"For once you didnt find a single flaw in this guy?" Joe said.  
"No. And I dont do that. For once I found a guy who isnt better looking than I am!" Joe laughed and turned on the TV.  
"Some thing doesnt seem right here. How old is Eric?" Joe was concerned.  
"40." Mel grunted, sounding upset.  
"And..Uh...how old are you?"Joe hissed.  
"That is NONE of your buisness!" Mel yelled, getting up.  
"Actually, I already know. You were complaining about your life. You are 32." He replied. Mel gapsed.  
"So? What does a couple of years matter?"  
"A couple? Really, Burke? Try eight." Mel frowned but turned it into a snobby smile.  
"I think somebody is jealous." Joe was standing up to.  
"What?! No. Ewe. I just think you should think about your fut-"  
"My future is nothing of your concern, Longo." Mel interrupted, sounding harsher than she ment to. Joe got in her face.  
"Burke, I'm trying to help you."  
"Yeah, yeah, I dont have time for that. I-" Joe interrupted Mel with a kiss. It was gentle; Mel threw her hands up into the air but then put her's on Joe's. Realizing what was happening, Mel opened her eyes and pulled away from Joe.  
"Oh my GOD! What are we doing?!" She screamed, wiping her mouth.  
"Oh,Burke! What- wait did I..." Joe's suddenly stopped and looked up at Mel.  
"Yes!" Mel screamed again, now with more fear. "Did I just cheat on Eric? Longo! Okay...calm down...Mel. Longo, we cant talk about this."  
"Yes. NEVER!" Joe answered, his voice getting louder. Mel stamped her foot. She felt like she was about to cry.  
"This cant keep happening to us!"  
"What?" Joe was begging to become more calm.  
"You know...things, Longo!"  
"Like what?"  
"First I wake up in your bed...then I sleep on top of you! Oh and then we kiss! THREE TIMES, LONGO! Yuck! I dont even want to hear my self say that! Or think that!" Joe walked towards her but Mel walked away.  
"Well let me ask you this...why do these things keep happening to us? At the resturant...do you remember how we got set up...?" Joe wondered.  
"Yes. I know who did it. Lennox." Joe looked up at Mel and Joe looked at Joe. They both ran up the stairs, trampling eacother on the way.  
"Lennox!" They cried out at the same time. The teenager was at her desk, doing some english homework on her laptop.  
"What?" Lennox yelled, standing up after hearing loud noises coming from the hallway. Joe burst through the door.  
"Lennox we need to talk!"  
"About what?" Lennox said, getting very frightend.  
"Did you set me and Joe up? On a date?" Lennox turned white. She glanced at the side of her bed, seeing her 'Plan Joelissa' poster sticking out slightly.  
"I-I dont..I dont know what your talking about." Lennox replied slowly, still glancing at the side of her bed.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well,"Lennox started," I sort of did. I told Joe something different and You something diffrent when you went out, thinking you were doing something for my school. But I sent you to Barbie's resturant." Mel and Joe nodded and then looked at eachother.  
"Oooooooohhhhh...OHHHHHH!" Mel and Joe gasped and walked towards Lennox. Lennox could feel the tension rising in the bedroom.  
"You set us to a resturant together?!" Joe walked towards Lennox. She turned white.  
"You know what?" Lennox slammed her laptop on her bed," Did you guys NOT have a good time?" Mel looked at Joe and saw him look at the floor.  
"Well...I guess... but it was still very bad that you did that, Lennox." Mel stated. Joe turned to her and smiled.  
"See what I mean!"Lennox yelled. Joe looked at her with a confused look and Mel just stared at her.  
"See what?"  
"Oh nothing. Just forget it." Lennox got up and walked out of her room. She slyly added,"Try to keep your hands OFF eachother!"  
Mel sat down next to Joe on the bed. Suddenly she became very angry.  
"Joe, why do you annoy me so much?" She snapped at him with an angry tone.  
"Why Burke? Because my waffles werent as good as the last time?" He thought Mel was kidding.  
"No. Your wrong. You are so smug..you...you...you think you know everything!" Joe stood up in front of Mel.  
"When the hell did this suddenly become about me?"  
"I dont know! You made me cheat on Eric by...well you know! And you say I pick flaws on every guy!" She shook her head. "No flaws this time, Longo!"  
"Mel, I'm sorry I kissed you. But you kissed me back." Joe said. Mel felt color rise to her cheeks. Why was she blushing?  
"No! You started it!" Mel stamped her foot like she was five.  
"Baby." Joe mumbled under his breath. "Do you think you know everything, Burke? You dont!"  
"I'm a city council woman," Mel got in Joe's face,"I'm most likely SMARTER THAN YOU!" Joe said nothing. Mel pushed him away from her and walked out of Lennox's room with her head purposley healed high. Joe couldnt help but chase after Mel. This was his one chance to prove he was right.  
"So you are just going to walk away, Burke? We aren't married, you can't give me the silent treatment." He called after her. Mel turned around and walked towards him.  
"I can to!"  
"Look, tell me what I did!" Mel was now less than 3 feet away from Joe.  
"You did nothing," She started, more calm,"I just think you are jealous of my realationship with Eric." Joe made a face.  
"Why the hell would I be jealous of YOU?"  
"Oh, I dont know. But I have eyes." Mel playfully winked at him. She walked up the stairs.

Mel rolled over in her bed, dealing with another sleepless night. Joe was filling her mind. She couldn't like Joe. That was the statment she was dwelling about. She said it; those were her excact words. She remembered it like it was yesterday.  
FLASHBACK, LAST WEEK  
"Good morning, Mel!" Stephanie walked into Mel's office on a rainy day, seeing Mel with her head on her desk.  
"Hi." Mel said blanly. Stephanie's enthusiam that morning wasnt helping.  
"You okay?" Stephanie asked, putting her hand gently on Mel's shoulder. Mel jumped and looked up at her.  
"Dont touch me!" She yelled. Stephanie looked at the floor. "Look, I'm sorry. I just feel tired. I need some sleep."  
"Why? Is it cramps? Because I have extra-"  
"No...no. Its not that," Mel began. She held up her hands to stop Stephanie from rumashing through her bag. "Its Joe." Stephanie's face held a shocked expression. Did the most stubborn woman in Toledo really just say that the thought of Joe kept her up?  
"Really?" Stephanie's face lit up in amazment.  
"Well...I guess. It's just that I feel like he is filling my mind! Like I need any more Joe Longo in my life." Mel muttered. Stephanie turned her head, confused.  
"But you just sai-"  
"I am fully aware of what I said, Steph. I see him when I close my eyes, I think about him...I mean in a bad way, of course." Stephanie nodded. Mel shrugged when she looked at her.  
"What?"  
"I just think..you know...Mel...after all this time it is normal to start having feelings for people who live with you...and people who you see everyday." Stephanie said, slowly. Mel's mouth fell open.  
"I dont like Joe. He's...well he's Joe." She answered with a sigh. Mel quickly turned it into a cough.  
"Okay. Whatever you say." Stephanie rolled her eyes as she walked away from Mel. It was obvious that she was lying; Joe was crazy about her, but Stephanie knew that he was to afraid to say it. Stephanie walked out to her car, clutching her phone in hand, and drove home; She was thinking that the next few weeks would be the best so far.  
END OF FLASHBACK  
Mel sat up abruptly and took a deep breath. How could she have actually thought...- no, she shouldnt have thought that. It wasnt healthy. Mel felt like she was dealing with this every day. Joe made her feel funny; Yes, when she thought that it made her feel immature. Funny? C'mon Burke, she thought, cant you come up with ANYTHING besides that? Mel layed back down and felt her head pound. She needed some advice. She took a drastic measure; Mel got up and slowly walked out of the room, trying to avoid floor squeaks. She knocked on Lennox's door. Lennox jumped as she heard a pounding sound.  
"What?" She moaned.  
"Lennox," Mel whispered, gulping,"We need to talk...your'e not in trouble!" Lennox said ok and yawned. She made a face because she couldnt stand the face of her own breath. She opened the door. At first she was shocked; she had never seen her Aunt without makeup on. Mel was recked. She had dark bags under her flawless blue eyes.  
"Hi honey." Mel said. Lennox rolled her eyes. How could she be so normal at 1:30 in the morning. Lennox covered her eyes as she turned on her bedrrom light. Mel smiled and sat on Lennox's bed, throwing a pilow on the floor.  
"Um..What do you want?" Lennox asked more angrily than she ment to.  
"I uh...need to...uh," Mel began nervously, "Ask you a few questions...for...for a survey at my office." Mel nodded awkwardly nodded after her sentence to make sure she didnt sound like she was lying. Even though she was.  
"C'mon Aunt Mel,"Lennox got up and pointed to the door. "This can wait until tommorow." Mel shook her head and desperatley grabbed her nieces hand and sat her back down on the bed.  
"No. I have to ask you NOW." Mel told her. Lennox sighed and motined for Mel to start talking.  
"When you think you like someone what do you feel?" Mel wondered. Lennox glared up at her.  
"What does this have to do with anything?"  
"Hey! I didnt make the question up. Anyway, can you just answer the question?" Lennox moaned again.  
"Fine. I don't know...I...feel...funny." Mel's mouth fell open. Mel thought Joe made her feel funny! She thought she sounded immature.  
"O-oh..., Lennox. Ok." Mel nodded and slowly got up. She felt a tug on her arm and was forced to sit back down.  
"Wait. Why? Are you asking me this because of...someone?" Lennox asked. Mel gasped but covered her mouth abruptly.  
"Um..no!" Mel got up and walked away, more like trying to escape.  
"Wait. Tell me Aunt Mel." She heard a voice behind her say. Mel sighed and turned around, rolling her eyes.  
"Yes." Mel answered, silently. Lennox looked at her sneakily.  
"Well? Are you just gonna stand there or tell me who you think you LIKE?" Mel took a deep breath and sat down on her nieces bed.  
"I'm not gonna tell you who. Its just that larely...Ive been feeling things...You know...things that I shouldn't feel." Mel said. Lennox nodded and patted her hand.  
"I know who it is." Lennox answered in an immature tone. Mel turned her head.  
"Huh? Lennox, I know you arent stupid, sweetie, but-" Lennox put a hand up.  
"Its Joe." Lennox said again. Mel's eyes widend.  
"No...Its not!" Mel demanded in a defensive tone. "He's Joe! Ewwww!" Lennox rolled her eyes.  
"Please Aunt Mel. Ive seen the way you look at Joe. Remember when Joe was gonna marry that russian chick?" Mel sighed and nodded. Like she needed to be reminded of that incident.  
"Yes. Why?"  
"Do you REMEMBER how you freaked out?"Lennox said. She was tired of all the excuses. "I mean, if you werent jealous, then I must be a straight A student!" Mel laughed at her sarcasm.  
"I wasnt jealous...I just...didnt want to go through with it. I could have been arested! I cannot lose Joe." Lennox tourned her head to one side when Mel paused.  
"Oh really?" She said. Mel gave Lennox a look.  
"I didnt mean it that way. And I dont have to explain this to you; you are my niece. I am your Aunt; I am also an adult and a woman with needs."  
"So? Does this mean you want to be...more than friends with Joe?" Mel's eyes widened as she stared at her niece. Was she in denial? Mel was to proffesional to have feelings for her nanny; but he had been a lot more than her nanny for a while now. He was her companion. 'Burke and Longo, a great team' is what the two explained. Mel couldn't do anything without Joe..with the kids. He cooked, cleaned, and did everything while she was a busy council woman. When she came home and saw him, something felt right...  
"Well?" Lennox asked, very impaitient waiting for an answer.  
"I...Well let me put it this way. I see Joe every day. I remember when he said it was normal to fall in ove with people you work with and I...I just-"  
"Just what?" Lennox yelped. Mel put her hand up.  
"Let me put it this way, sugar-booger," Mel said. Lennnox rolled her eyes. "I see Joe every day. He's-he's...Joe is my best friend, besides Stephanie. Why would I...why... We are friends. Thats it." Lennox nodded like she was expecting Mel to say something else.  
"Oh. Okay. But Aunt Mel, I thought you asked Joe to be your plus one. Well? Do you deny that? You asked him to that thi-"  
"Yes, I did. But I was desperate." Mel simply stated. Lennox nodded. "I was desperate!" Mel added loudly.  
"SSSSHHH! You are gonna wake Ryder up. Like I care, anyway. So you dont have feelings for Joe?" Mel shook her head.  
"Sure?" Mel nodded.  
"Really sure?" Mel nodded, but stopped. She felt like something just hit her in the stomach. Did she? Joe was her MANNY, for gods sake. She couldnt. But, no matter how much she denied it, she always remembered Joe's soft brown eyes, browner than she had ever seen...  
"No. I-I don't." Lennox let out a big sigh and nodded her head.  
"Sorry for bugging you." Mel smiled and kissed her yawning neice's forehead.  
"Goodnight, honey."  
"Goodnight." Mel stopped in her tracks for a few moments to stop and think about what she just said. '"No, I dont.'" The words echoed in her head while she gently closed the door and tiptoed back to her dark bedroom. She needed to get some sleep.


End file.
